bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gorilla Dissolution
"The Gorilla Dissolution" is the twenty-third and penultimate episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on May 8, 2014. Summary Penny gets fired from her movie and takes a serious look at her . Raj and Sheldon go to the and see Emily on a with another . Mrs. Wolowitz breaks her and Howard and Bernadette have to take care of her every need. Extended Plot In the Wolowitz , Howard, Bernadette and Raj are moving an up the for Mrs. Wolowitz to use. She claims to get plenty of ; however, according to Howard crushing his will to live is not exercise. The moves to the top of the stairs and is going to be set up in Howard's old . Howard insists that he knows how to it as he lets go of the and it slides down the stairs hitting Howard's mother and breaking her . During at Apartment 4A the gang is talking doing something for Howard's mother, while all Sheldon wants to talk about is going to see the new . Penny joins them and has decided to stop about how horrible her movie is and be the best former slowly transforming into a anyone has ever seen. Leonard tells her that the bisexual gogo dancing killer gorilla from " " is tough to beat. Bernadette and Howard are now taking care of his mother who is confined to the downstairs room. Howard doesn't think that he can handle caring for her for six to eight s. Bernadette would do it for her mother. She is a caring loving while Howard describes himself as a " ". The alternative is getting a preferably from a that is used to and s. The could also listen to their while taking of Mrs. Wolowitz. She again calls out for help and Bernadette gets up to go to her. Howard asks if she wants to hear some music to which Bernie tells him that he is a "putz". Sheldon and Raj are attending the movies together after everyone else had turned him down. Sheldon brought his own so that he doesn't get . Raj spots Emily and introduces her to Sheldon. Sheldon wants the resident to check out his because he went outside without . Emily wants to leave before her movie starts and is then joined by another . They leave as Emily tells him that she'll call him. Sheldon describes that as and is glad that he was right because otherwise he was worried that she saw something on his forehead. On the "Serial Ape-ist 2" , the says "action" to Penny and Wil Wheaton. They are in a with Penny in a . Will pleads with her not to shut him out as a very Penny is angry that he mixed her with that of a killer gorilla. Wil still s her and wants to find a way to change her back. Penny also loves him, but now loves more and is afraid that she'll hurt him as she and snarls at him. The director yells. "cut" and wants to set up the next . Penny wants to have another so she can do it better. The director doesn't care because he thinks the movie is . Penny should be happy since if it was a good movie, she wouldn't be in it. Leonard who was on the set watching and all of Penny's lines and the director was ignoring her asks him to give Penny another shot. The director orders him off the set. Penny tells him that Leonard was with her, so the director orders her off the set and fires her. They just filmed the last scene where they see her and someone else can wear the gorilla as her character. Will Wheaton stands up for her and then they are seen at a where Wil comments how fast their situation fell apart. In 4A, Sheldon is making for Raj who is upset about seeing Emily at the movies with another guy. Sheldon can not find all the to make since he is upset and . Then he chooses Breakfast tea because the English destroyed their . Sheldon feels that that would not happen with Amy because they have an Relationship Agreement. She can not have with any man, and neither he nor Raj have had with their . He tells Raj to when Mrs. Wolowitz says that she is again. Bernie explains that Howard keeps asking about having a and that taking care of his mother is just like taking care of a baby. She says that Howard can't expect her to do all the work of taking care of their children. Raj is at his apartment and Emily comes over to . The guy was her who had been asking her out for and she did so just to end the obligation. She mentions the tattoo on her , one that is not on her shoulder and one that is REALLY not on her shoulder. It has been a long time since Raj has seen something REALLY not on someone's shoulder. Emily suggests that if he'll show her his pierced , he can see all her tattoos. They start to and she then spends the night. Leonard and Penny are back in her apartment after a long tiring day. Penny wants to start making er about her life. She says that they could get and Leonard asks her to be serious. Leonard asks her if he is a smart decision, like choosing a . Penny doesn't care what he is because she is CHOOSING HIM. Leonard is still talking about being a pastry like a that she is excited about. Penny tells him to forget about it. Leonard does want to marry her, but feels that she is just feeling sorry for herself because she was fired. Penny explains that it may seem that way, but getting fired made her think that and is not what is going make her . Leonard wants to know what she needs. "You, you stupid Pop Tart!" Leonard finally says that he that he is in, which also bothers Penny. Leonard then retorts that it is an excited "I guess, I'm in!" and they that they are which seems somewhat anti-climatic. To change the mood, Leonard pulls a out of his that he has had for a couple of , gets down on one and asks Penny formally. Penny says "yes" and he slips the ring on her that still has hair d to it and they embrace. Finally, Howard and Bernadette are having and feel like they are going to get through their caretaker issues. Mrs. W. calls out for some . A nurse comes out of the kitchen with her as Bernie and Howard toast "Team Putz". Critics * Jesse Schedeen for IGN- "The Gorilla Dissolution" divided its time pretty evenly among three pairings - Howard and Bernadette, Leonard and Penny, and Sheldon and Raj. Only poor Amy was mostly left out of the fun,...One would think Sheldon would be completely ill-equipped to guide Raj through his latest heartbreak. But maybe Professor Proton's parting wisdom from last week is still rubbing off on Sheldon. He offered some surprisingly sound advice At this point, Sheldon is in danger of becoming a well-adjusted person. It was almost a relief to see him shoo Raj out the door so he could stick to his rigid bedtime. Another thing Season 7 has been better about is using Sheldon a little more sparingly...And Leonard directly addressed the notion that he's her safety net in life. Calling Leonard "the bran muffin" of Penny's life is pretty apt. So it was yet another awkward, fumbling marriage proposal. But the writing and the acting sold the ordeal enough that I was willing to accept that this is finally the right time for Leonard and Penny to stop screwing around and move their relationship forward...At least the payoff was worth it." Notes * Title Reference: Penny's role of the girl/gorilla clone ends after she is fired from the movie. * Taping date: April 15, 2014. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=458 * This episode was watched by 14.42 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #1 for the week ending 11 May 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on May 8, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his red "Run Flash Bolt" t-shirt and his distressed Batman logo on black t-shirt. *Leonard wears his white on green "Recycle Logo" t-shirt. Trivia * Penny and Leonard are finally engaged after numerous rejected proposals: ** Leonard first proposed to Penny during sex in "The Launch Acceleration" (S5E23). ** Leonard again proposed to Penny in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S6E16) after Penny's ex-boyfriend proposed to one of her friends. ** Penny drunkenly proposed to Leonard in "The Hesitation Ramification" (S7E12). ** Penny twice proposed to Leonard in "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22). * Penny's role as Anne Frank in a theater above a bowling alley were mentioned in "The Terminator Decoupling" (S2E17) and "The Psychic Vortex" (S3E12), and she won the role for the hemorrhoid TV commercial in "The Skank Reflex Analysis" (S5E1). * Sheldon referred to Penny as a gorilla when he tried to teach her physics in "The Gorilla Experiment" (S3E10). * Amy only appears in one scene in this episode. * Bernadette previously called Howard a 'putz' in "The Engagement Reaction" (S4E23). * Raj and Emily consummate getting past their jealousy issues in their relationship. * Like in "The Proton Resurgence" (S6E22), Howard and Bernadette again talk about one day starting a family and being prepared to take care of their own baby. * It gets pretty obvious Sheldon is happy and secure with his relationship with Amy since he points out that he's not afraid of Amy being with someone else because she cannot have physical contact with another person but him, despite that they haven't had sex yet. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" and "The Love Spell Potential" (S6E23), he has admitted openly that he might someday have sex with Amy, so his happiness may be unseen partial excitement on looking forward to that day. Another reason Sheldon is happy is that they are in a steady relationship, which ironically began when Sheldon became jealous of Amy and Stuart on a date in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". * Behind the director is a gorilla mask with a blonde wig which would be Penny's final transformation into her bi-sexual killer go-go dancing gorilla character. * The scene where Howard and Raj are struggling to bring an exercise machine upstairs only for it to slide onto some offscreen is similar to the scene in "The Nerdvana Annihilation", where the nerds struggle to bring a prop time machine upstairs only for it to slide on Howard and Raj offscreen or in "The Big Bran Hypothesis" where Sheldon and Leonard are bringing Penny's new entertainment center up the stairs. * Second episode where someone sees their love interest with another man and Sheldon helps them with their problem. First was "The Fuzzy Boots Corollary". * Second episode where Howard impersonates Bernadette. First was "The Holographic Excitation". * Leonard and Penny get engaged exactly two years, by episode number, after Leonard proposed to her during sex in "The Launch Acceleration". Quotes :Raj: Aren't you going to get 3D glasses? :Sheldon: I brought my own. No sense of risking bridge-of-nose herpes. ---- :Penny: There’s no reason why I shouldn't be the best bisexual go-go dancer slowly transforming into a killer gorilla that anyone has ever seen. :Leonard: I don’t know. The bisexual killer gorilla go-go dancer in “Schindler’s List” is tough to beat. ---- :Penny: Oh my God, What a day. :Leonard: Can I get you anything? :Penny: No. I need to start making some smart decisions. :Leonard: With your career? :Penny: No. With my life. :Leonard: Like what? :Penny: I don’t know. We could get married. :Leonard: Come on, be serious. :Penny: I am. :Leonard: Why? Because I’m a smart decision? :Penny: Well, yeah. :Leonard: So I’m like a bran muffin. :Penny: Well, no. That’s not what I’m saying. :Leonard: No, it’s exactly what you’re saying. I’m the boring thing you’re choosing because I’m good for you. :Penny: What does it matter? The point is I’m choosing you. :Leonard: Well, it matters a lot. I don’t want to be a bran muffin. I want to be a Cinnabon, you know? A strawberry Pop Tart. Something you’re excited about even though it could give you diabetes. :Penny: Sweetie, you can be any pastry you want. :Leonard: No, no, no. It’s too late. I’m your bran muffin. Probably fat-free and good for your colon. :Penny: You know what? Forget it. I should've never brought it up. :Leonard: You know I want to marry you., but you’re only doing this because you got fired and you’re feeling sorry for yourself. :Penny: Okay, it may look that way, but getting fired from that movie was the best thing that could ever happen to me, okay? I finally realize I don't need to be famous or have some big career to be happy. :Leonard: Then what do you need? :Penny: You, you stupid Pop Tart. :Leonard: Oh. Then I guess I’m in. :Penny: Really? You guess you’re in? :Leonard: Not like “I guess I’m in:” Like “I guess…I’m IN!” :Penny: Okay. Cool. :Leonard: So is that it? Are we engaged? :Penny: Yeah, I think so. :Leonard: All right. :Penny: What’s wrong? :Leonard: I’m not sure. Just feels a little anticlimactic. :Penny: Yeah, it kind of does, huh? :Leonard: Oh, I know. This might help. :Penny: Where did you get a ring? :Leonard: I’ve had it for a couple of years, not important. on knee. Penny, will you marry me? :Penny: Oh, my God. Yes. :Leonard: This would have been so much more romantic if you didn't have monkey hair on your finger. ---- :Director: And action. :Wil: Please don’t shut me out. :Penny: Go away. Just go away. :Wil: I swear, I will find a way to turn you back. :Penny: What gave you the right to mix my DNA with that of a killer gorilla? :Wil: I was trying to save your life. :Penny: Life? What life? Look at me I’m a monster! And now I have blood on my hands or paws. I don’t know. :Wil: You can’t give up. I love you. :Penny: I love you too. But I’m afraid I love killing more. Like, one day, I might actually try and kill you. screaming at him. :Director: And cut. All right. All right, let’s set up for the next scene. :Penny: Actually, you know what? Can we do one more? I think I could do it better. :Director: Let’s just move on. No one cares. :Penny: Well, I care. I mean, look. IF we’re gonna do this, why not try and make it something we’re actually proud of? :Director: Look sweetie, this movie is garbage, but you should be happy about that, ‘cause if it was a good movie you wouldn't be in it. :Leonard: Whoa, whoa, hang on. There’s no need to insult her. :Director: And who are you? :Leonard: I’m her boyfriend. :Director: Isn't she too hot for you? :Leonard: A little, yeah. :Director: Well, boyfriend. Get off my set. :Penny: You can’t do that. He’s with me. :Director: You know what? You can get off my set too. You’re fired. :Penny: What? You can’t fire me. I’m the star. I’m the girl that goes bananas. It says so on the poster. :Director: Yeah, but we just shot the last scene where we see your face. So from now on, the star of the movie is whoever wears this. :Wil: Hey, if you’re gonna fire her, then you have to fire me too. is in a bar. Wow, that fell apart real fast. ---- :Howard: The doctor says you need to get exercise! :Mrs. Wolowitz: I get plenty of exercise! :Howard: Crushing my will to live isn't exercise! ---- :Mrs. Wolowitz: I told you this thing would kill me! ---- :Sheldon: I know let’s go see the new Spiderman movie. :Amy: Sheldon, we’re talking about your friend’s mother. She got hurt. :Sheldon: I thought that subject had run its course so I changed it. It’s called reading the room, Amy. ---- :Bernadette: You think we should get one of those machines to help her up the stairs. :Howard: You mean a forklift? ---- :Sheldon: I’m sorry. I don’t have all the ingredients to make chai tea. :Raj: You don’t have to make me anything. :Sheldon: No, I do. You’re upset about Emily and you’re Indian. I need to make you chai tea. I have all the ingredients except cardamom seeds. You happen to have any on you? :Raj: Sorry, I left them in my turban. ---- :Penny: You know, the only thing worse than being in a movie where they glue monkey hair to your ass is being fired from a movie where they glue monkey hair to your ass. ---- :Penny: It’s easy for you to say. You used to be famous. :Wil: Penny, it’s not about being famous, it’s about the art, it’s about the passion you have for our craft. I have an audition for Sharknado 2. ---- :Sheldon: Well, good night. :Raj: Don’t send me home. I can’t be alone right now. :Sheldon: That’s your problem. You can’t be alone. ---- :Raj: Hey. :Emily: Thanks for letting me come over. :Raj: O.K. Please. Come in. :Emily: I just wanted to say how sorry I was about tonight and I wanted to make sure we’re OK. :Raj: Look, you and I haven’t made any commitments to each other. :Emily: I know. I just felt like I needed to explain. This guy did my last tattoo and he has been asking me out for months. I finally said yes just to get it over with. :Raj: It’s O.K. :Emily: Really? :Raj: Well, I mean, yeah, it freaked me out a little, but those are my issue, not yours. :Emily: Wow. IF I saw you out with another woman, I'd be pretty upset. :Raj: Thank you. Not for just being upset, but for believing that could happen. :Emily: Just so you know, I’m not seeing anyone else. :Raj: Well, me neither. :Emily: Okay. :Raj: Please. So you have tattoos? :Emily: Yeah. :Raj: I don’t. I have a hole in my belly button that may or may not have been a piercing. :Emily: That’s cool. :Raj: It’s a piercing. So how many tattoos? :Emily: One on my shoulder, one not on my shoulder and one REALLY not on my shoulder. :Raj: It’s been a long time since a girl’s “really not my shoulder”. :Emily: Well, how about you show me your piercing and I show you my tattoos? Kiss. :Raj: But before I take my shirt off I need bout ten minutes to do some crunches. Gallery Gore4.jpg|We're not involved with anyone else. Gore3.jpg|Getting fired from a movie where monkey hair is glued to my ass. Gore2.jpg|Talking over their women problems. Gore1.jpg|Here's to "Team Putz". Gore25.jpg|Wil Wheaton is Penny's on-screen boyfriend. Gore13.jpg|Raj finds Emily on a date. Gore12.jpg|Sheldon and Raj at the movies. Gore11.jpg|Raj introduces Sheldon to Emily. Gore9.jpg|How dare you mix my DNA with that from a killer gorilla? Gore8.jpg|I want to have another take to get it right. Gore7.jpg|You're all fired! Gore6.jpg|On the movie set of "Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill". LP.png|Leonard proposes to Penny and she accepts. Gorr3.png|How about we get married? Gorr2.png|Foreplay. Gorr1.png|Emily happy that they are still good. Mp9.png|Leonard reacting Penny's lines with her. Mp8.png|Penny loves her boyfriend, but loves killing more. Mp7.png|Don't pull away from me. Mp6a.png|Penny's full costume. Mp5.png|The crew of Serial Ape-ist 2. Mp3.png|Amy's only scene. Mp29.png|Kiss sealing the marriage proposal acceptance. Mp28.png|Leonard slips the ring on Penny's finger. Mp27.png|Penny says yes to Leonard's proposal. Mp26.png|Penny says yes to Leonard's proposal. Mp25.png|Leonard's proposal to Penny. Mp24.png|Penny happy about the proposal. Mp23.png|Where did you get that ring? Mp22.png|It does seem anticlimactic. Mp21.png|I guess...I'm IN! Mp20.png|I choose you... you stupid pop tart. Mp19.png|Penny listening to Leonard. Mp18.png|I choose you!! Mp17.png|Bernadette yelling at Howard. Mp16.png|Sheldon giving Raj advice about women. Mp15.png|Penny laughing with Leonard. Mp14.png|Leonard and Penny. Mp13.png|Wil talking about the passion of acting. Mp12.png|We've been fired from a horrible movie. Mp11.png|Penny screams at Wil Wheaton. Mp10.png|Penny as the ape girl. Mp1a.png|Discussing Mrs. W. being bed ridden. Gorr3.png|Penny discussing marrying Leonard. LastHug.png|Overjoyed upon their engagement. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-469 Taping Report by Moyra and Chloe Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Penny Acting Category:Penny Proposes Category:Leonard Proposes Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos